Bebe
|year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Red |pictos = 74 |perf = Julia Spiesser |nogm = TBA (Remake) |nosm=0 |dura = 2:55 |audio = }} "Bebe" by Divine Brown is featured on Just Dance. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance The dancer is a girl who resembles a child. She has neon pink hair tied with red bows in two pigtails, and she wears a red-and-magenta one-piece dress which includes a frilly blouse and a bow. She also wears a pair of red socks within her pink slippers. Remake In the remake, the coach has a different color palette. Her hair is now red and her bow is now yellow. She now wears a pink and orange one-piece dress. Her slippers are now red and her socks are now orange. Bebe2.png|Just Dance BebeCoach.png|Remake Background Just Dance The background shows blue and light blue alternating stripes and a black floor. Remake In the remake, the floor reflects the wall, which is more animated. The lines illuminate and follow the coach's moves. Trivia *The final few seconds of the song was cut, rendering the length down from 3:14 to just under three minutes. *While the coach is playing patty cake in the air and jumping rope, vulgar words are exchanged over the phone although they are censored. It was already censored in the song before its addition into Just Dance. **This makes it the first song with censorship in the whole series. However, it's not censored properly, because later games use warp sounds and three dots (Except for Just Dance 3), while this one doesn't - it uses the traditional "beep". However, this is actually part of the song, unlike most other songs in the series with censored words. **None of the lines in that verse are shown in the lyrics. *The Just Dance square has a mistake, the red parts of the dancer are pink and vice versa. Also, the dancer's bow is not visible. *Most original Just Dance tracks feature the sound of drumsticks just before the song starts. Here, instead of drumstick, clapping is heard. This is the only song to have a clapping sound effect as opposed to drumsticks. *In the Just Dance Now remake, the hair is glitchy and some points of it turn white sometimes. **Also, the dancer's hands and legs sometimes have dark pink marks on them. The marks on the right hand sometimes form a fingerless glove. *There is a lyric error: "Two texts in a row" is replaced with "Two days in a row" and "sugar" is misspelled as "sugah". *''D.A.N.C.E.'' reuses a move from this song. Gallery Tex1_256x256_f0cc12b3072a66d7_14.png|''Bebe'' BebeMenu.png|''Bebe'' in the Just Dance menu bebe.jpg|''Bebe'' (Remake) Bebe_Dancer.png|Coach extraction 1 bebe_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BEBEREMAKEMATUSMATI.png|Coach extraction 2 (Remake) Videos BeBe by Divine Brown Just Dance 1 Bebe, Divine Brown Just Dance Now - Bebe Divine Brown References Site Navigation pt-br:Bebe ru:Bebe Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs